1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a golf club and more specifically to a putter having an adjustable putter face and means for adjusting the weight of the putter head.
2. Prior Art
It is old and well known in the art to provide a golf club putter with an elongated body which extends in the direction of the putting motion. The body may be symmetrical relative to a vertical plane and an elongated indicator may be provided on the upper surface of the body to aid the golfer in lining up the direction of the putt. The patents to Warpotas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,969; Hoglund, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,115; Zitko, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,484; Carper, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 179,590; and Warner, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 228,003 are examples of such prior art patents.
The patent to Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 823,083 shows a club face which is separate from the elongated tapered head and which is secured thereto by means of screws. The bottom edge of the putter face is rounded to accommodate any variation in the angle at which the shaft will be disposed during the putting stroke but the face of the putter is not adjustable relative to the body of the putter.
It is also old and well known in the art to have the entire putter head adjustably mounted on the end of the shaft as evidenced by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,352,020 to Olson and 2,222,534 to Harris. The patent to Coleman shows an adjustable golf club face on a hollow part spherical club head which may be partially filled with sand or liquid to adjust the weight of the club head. Finally the patent to Ikeda shows a putter having a level built into the putter head.